Drastic Measures
by Epic Awsome
Summary: When Sai Saishi meets a girl and her organiod, welcomed into Domon's and Rains team, Love strikes his heart will he beable to tell her his feelings, CHELSDAWS IN THE HOUSE!! Chap 5!! NOW UP!! ((Zoids/g-gundam))I suck at summaries-_-(sai+oc rain+dom)
1. The begining?

~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N: ok ok my first G-gundam fic so don't be mean, well actually you can be mean just send lots of reviews!!!!!! I LOVE SAI SAI!!!!!!!!! WHEEEE!!!!! Anyways check out this fic, it's called Old Acquaintances, cause Katie will kill me if you don't. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I CALLED IT DRASTIC MEASURES!! WOW!!! O_o~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ((...)) My comments ~.~ What there thinking ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next persons P.OV or end of chapter Bro- Domone Sis- Rain  
  
  
  
Drastic Measures Chapter 1- Meetings and strange feelings ((IT RYHMES!!!))  
  
Ookami's P.O.V!!  
  
I looked around the ally for any guards my wolf, Blind Sneer, was at my heels growling, his blue eyes darted to anything that was in motion, his silver ears alert for any sudden movements.  
  
I have been on the run, since a few gundam pilots had figured out my identity, thanks to my no good father.  
  
My mother was just a Bar Dancer, and my father, well he was a drunk bum at the time, and you know the rest, that's how I came to be. My names, Ookami, meaning wolf, the gundam the Guardian Force gave me, was a science project, deciding that I should pilot it, gave her to me, The Wolf Star gundam, I only use it for drastic measures, for if I didn't my identity would really be known to public, that was the last thing I wanted. So I travel in a Zoid, which Blind Sneer fuses with, he's an organoid but in a wolf form, making him perfect to fuse with the Liger Zero, for the Zoid's appearance is that of a wolf.  
  
Liger was passed down from my mom's side of the "family" she gave him to me before I left for training at the Guardian Force. I'm very proud of my Gundam, you could say I was youngest female pilot to be in the Guardian Force.  
  
I put on my disguise and walked down the alley leading to the crowded city street, she walked along, Blind Sneer following in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sai Sai's P.O.V! YAY!!  
  
I walked following Bro around the city, I think he was looking for someone maybe Sis, I dunno but it was getting really boring,  
  
~I could have sworn we just passed that street! ~  
  
"Bro are we there yet??" I complained  
  
"What do you mean ARE WE THERE YET?? Why are you following me anyway??"  
  
I slowed my pace and put my hands behind my head, my ((SEXY)) elbows sticking to the sides ((I love it when he dose this ^-^))  
  
"Cause Bro, I'm bored"  
  
We paused when we got to the end of the Town/City were we saw a huge Wolf- like machine fighting off a couple Gundams, there was a girl not far from the battle, both watching, and leaving the battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ookami's P.O.V!!  
  
When I got to the end of the city a few of my dad's "friends" were waiting in their Gundams,  
  
I managed to get away but I saw Blind Sneer summon Liger and fused in order to fight them off.  
  
I knew he would win, cause we both went through some training before hand so I slowly retreated to safer ground, While watching the fight about to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hewwo!!! I love Sai sai!, I already have chap 2 typed but I'm not posting it until I have 10 whole reviews kks I know this was short but tuff chap 2 is longer, but I want reviews PLEAAAASE!!!!! If you're an Inu fan then read this Kirara+Buyo 4ever!!! Its so Kawaii and if you like the romance stuff read this: Honest Love, also and Inu fic!! Ill try my hardest to make it long kks!! ^-^ I love reviews!!  
  
  
  
-Tootles Chels-Dawg!! ^-^ 


	2. Liger's easy win, and the offer

Disclaimer: WAHH SORRY I forgot to write this in the last chapter, but I don't own G-gundam or Zoids just Ookami and Blind Sneer YAY!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N: ok ok my first G-gundam fic so don't be mean, well actually you can be mean just send lots of reviews!!!!!! I LOVE SAI SAI!!!!!!!!! WHEEEE!!!!! Anyways check out this fic, it's called Old Acquaintances, cause Katie will kill me if you don't, I like cheese cutters, and I ABSOLUTLEY LOOOOVE PAJEUGE!! I would love it if you sent reviews, I probably don't have ten but please I want at least 15 I tried to make this one long honestly I did :'( ANYWAYS ON WITH THE FIC!! **salutes** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I say Liger that's Blind Sneer fused with him in the battle Kks!!  
  
~.~- What there thinking  
  
((.)) -My comments  
  
~*~*~*~* -End of chap, or switch of P.O.V  
  
  
  
Drastic Measures chap2. The fight, and welcomes  
  
  
  
Ookami's P.O.V about the fight/ and after it  
  
Liger was standing, scanning his opponents, there was three: Spike Gundam, Blade Gundam, and Rock Gundam. He let out a low growl, eye glowing, symbolizing that he had just mobilized.  
  
There's not a lot of Zoids left, after the war all zoids just vanished from earth and the colonies, just five are left, mostly all in the Guardian Force, they are very rare and most people will do anything to get there hands on them.  
  
Spike Gundam and Blade Gundam both flew at Liger, but from different directions, there weapons bared and ready to strike, Liger struck out his blades, and with his booster dodged there attacks, catching Blade Gundam's blade in his nearly cutting it off.  
  
"SHIT!!!" yelled the ((you guessed it)) pilot of Blade Gundam, as the blade fell to the ground.  
  
Liger had turned and was heading at Spike Gundam, his right foreleg ((front leg)) was glowing, goldish, to his claw, he let out a roar ((?)) as he slashed out at the gundam cutting it in half and blew up with contact of the ground, you could see the pilot running off toward the city cursing himself, and his Gundam for being so careless, the other two gundams retreated following him  
  
~He must have been the leader~  
  
Liger let out a victory howl and Blind Sneer unfused with Liger and ran over, I kneeled down as he licked my face, laughing, but then heard footsteps behind us. I turned quickly in a fighting stance ready for the attack that I assumed was going to come but,  
  
To my surprise the just was a man, he had a big red cape, I'd guess he was in his twenty's, he had black hair, that was sorta sticking out, the cape covered his whole body, except his head of coarse, but it seemed possible  
  
((A/N: I WANT A CAPE!!! Super man!! Ok ON WITH THE FIC!!!))  
  
Next to him was a boy, my age I guess, he had black hair, which was tied back in a braid/ponytail, and he has reddish/brown/gold eyes, his clothes. were um ((Sai sai's clothes!!)) I could see he was blushing a bit,  
  
~He's sorta cute, sorta? Man he's HOT!! Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING, he's probably the enemy, here to steal my Gundam and Zoid, heck even Blind Sneer and me! ~  
  
I stood my ground glaring at them, they had stopped and were looking me over, and for weapons I guess. Blind Sneer was growling, baring his teeth at the strangers, he was inching in front of me protecting me from what could come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sai sai' P.O.V!!! YAY!!!  
  
  
  
Bro and me stood there and watched the battle, between the Wolf Machine and the three Gundams, he seemed to predict the tactics of the fight, but I got bored of that and my gaze crept to the girl,  
  
She was standing there, smiling watching the battle, it seemed she made up her mind to watch rather than retreat,  
  
~She's so close to the blasts, why doesn't she run?! ~  
  
I don't know why I was so concerned for her safety but I guess it's just something inside, or something like that.  
  
She has light blue hair that goes down just below her shoulders, from here it seemed to curl at the ends, I couldn't see her eye color but I could tell over all that she was beautiful. She looked my age, which was around 16.  
  
I blushed and turned, pretending to observe a tree. I didn't want Bro to see me blushing cause, after all I was sort of trying to prove that I wasn't a kid anymore.  
  
He kept his eyes on the battle the whole time though ~phew! ~.  
  
When the battle was over a beaten up pilot came running bye without his Gundam, followed by two Gundams I could tell they were retreating  
  
~The one with out the Gundam must be their leader~  
  
I shrugged and my gaze went back to the girl, but a wolf came out of/unfused?? I didn't know but a ball of light came from the wolf machine, and formed into a wolf, It looked real enough, anyway it ran over to the girl and she knelt down and embraced it, it was then that I noticed I was all alone, and that Bro had started walking toward her a while ago, so I hurried up over to him right before the girl quickly turned into a fighting stance, her wolf was next to her, growling.  
  
She looked at Bro, then at me causing me to blush again, I stood there looking into her eyes, yes they were a blue/green color. I watched her for a moment then looked at her wolf,  
  
He was silver coated, his paws, tips of his ears, and the tip of his tail were a black/gray color darker than his coat, his claws seemed to be gold, sometimes glowing but that's my opinion.  
  
The wolf machine, which I assumed had a pilot, was just a silent statue, looking as if he never went in to battle, after a while I could see it didn't have a pilot which seemed a little weird for me, but that's ok! ^-^ Bro was the first to speak  
  
"So. your part of the Guardian Force, Ookami I suppose," he paused and turned to the Wolf Machine "and that, the famous Liger Zero, Am I right?"  
  
She hesitated to answer but then said in a low, cautious voice "yes, and who might you be?" she lowered her guard down seeing we didn't oppose to a threat.  
  
"I'm Domone Kasshu"  
  
"Ah, Neo-Japan's fighter, Burning Gundam, King of Hearts" she then turned to me, looking strait into my eyes, causing me to blush slightly,  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I-I'm Sai saishi" her wolf sat seeing no threat, but not taking his eyes off Bro and I  
  
"Neo-China's fighter, ^-^ Dragon Gundam, Ace of Clubs"  
  
"How do you know our crests and Gundams?"  
  
"Lets just say I've done my home work ^-^, well you already know who I am but here" she pointed to her wolf "is my friend, Blind Sneer, he's an Organoid"  
  
~Organoid? ~  
  
"I've heard of those, they fuse with zoids, but in some rare cases with gundams, to make them stronger and have better tactics"  
  
I felt left out so I spoke up "hey why were those Gundam pilots after you?"  
  
"Well my dad had told some friends of his that I was part of the Guardian Force, so they came after me. they seem to put a high price on us these days" she sighed and looked over at her "zoid" I could tell she was depressed,  
  
"We have to wear crappy disguises just to go out side, sometimes even in our home, but after all we don't have a home anymore" she let out another sigh, but then Bro said something that really surprised us both  
  
"You and your Organoid can stay with me and Rain" she seemed as surprised as I was  
  
"Uh, ok sure ^-^ thanks"  
  
"So what do you do with your Zoid, after your done with it"  
  
"My Zoid has its places, I let'em roam, right now his system is cooling off he dose that after every battle, he wont let anyone pilot him unless its by me, or Blind Sneer"  
  
I sat there feeling left out.  
  
"Hey Sai saishi, why don't you come and talk to the girl??" I blushed, she smiled. I looked from Ookami to Bro, and then I sat next to her. We then started talking about Zoids and Gundams and stuff like that, but I didn't really care about that stuff, I don't know why but I was just interested in her.  
  
  
  
~Ookami~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! Finally whew!! So how'd you like it? I like it ^-^ SEND THOSE REVEIWS PLEASE!!!!!! Oh and also, rate this story from 1-10 please ^-^ and please, I want around 15 reviews until I post chap. 3 cause I'm mean ~-^ I already have it typed I just want reviews please please, please, please, please!!!!!!! I kno I didn't even get ten yet. PLEASE I WANT REVEIWS, oh and in your reviews type your fav word at the end, u probably think that mine was Tootles BUT ITS NOT!! ITS:  
  
  
  
Coolie-O!!!!!!!!! I love that word!!! It's soo cool!  
  
Pagoogle Rocks, and please review!!  
  
-Tootles Chels-Dawg ^-^ 


	3. Restaurants and ARGO DIES! YAY!

Disclaimer: I dun own anything!!!! Well I do own Blind Sneer and Ookami, but that's it!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~A/N!!: Hewwo me again!!!!! THANKIES SOO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS!!! I'm so happy ^-^ sorry all you Argo fans, but he has to go, I mean he's ARGO!!! I sorta had a major cliffhanger here but, ohwell! AND KATIE IF YOU'RE READING THIS RIGHT NOW.... WRITE YOUR PART IN OUR FIC! Now!! Anyways, I know I'm going a little fast on the relationship thing, but I DUNNO WHAT ELSE TO WRITE! **cries** I CANT STAND WRITING SERIOUSE FICS so there might be some humor in this one, chap 5 HAS LOTS O' HUMOR !! Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~GEORGE is always gonna be in capital letters in my fic, cause it's a joke about KATIE liking GEORGE! YAY!!!! Coolie-O!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Drastic Measures Chapter 3: Restaurants, and Argo DIES, YAY!!!  
  
Ookami's P.O.V !!!!!  
  
I yawned and stretched, it was morning and Rain had given me a room and a bed in the small apartment that they were living in during the Gundam Tournament thingy. Blind Sneer was sleeping next to my bed snoring lightly, I turned on my back deep in thought, Rain and Domone had told me more about Sai saishi, and he seemed like a really nice guy, the way he kept blushing when we met, makes me curious.  
  
~Do I really like Sai saishi? I mean he's cute and all, and is really nice, and strong.. Wait do guys like that even exist???~ I sighed  
  
"Ookami you awake?!!" Rain walked through the door; she looked at me and smiled "Today you get to meet the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, so get dressed and meet me and Domone out side"  
  
"kk's!! ^-^" I jumped out of bed ~Shuffle Alliance?? Oh yah! I get to see Sai saishi again! ^-^~ I hurried up and got dressed, then skipped out side, Blind Sneer following ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain's P.O.V!!!!!  
  
  
  
As we brought Ookami to meet the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, she seemed rather happy, her wolf. Blind Sneer was it? Reminded me of a big cuddly puppy sleeping next to her bed like that. ~I wonder were she found Blind Sneer? ~ I shot from my daze, and back to reality when we reached the place where we were to meet. Ookami looked at the five Shuffle Alliance members and their co pilot peoples,  
  
"This is Ookami" Domone introduced herm I noticed Sai saishi blush a little at the mention of her name, "And her Organoid, Blind Sneer" The wolf seemed to snort at the sound of his name being mentioned  
  
"Hiyas ^-^" Ookami said cheerfully  
  
"Bonjour lady Ookami" GEORGE bowed  
  
"Hey m' lady" Chibodee 'waved?'  
  
"GREETINGS FROM PLANET TEELETUBBY!!" Argo screamed weirdly  
  
All: "."  
  
"H-hi Ookami" Sia siashi blushed, causing a smile to drift across both me, and Ookami's face.  
  
"Alright I bet I know all of your countries, names, and gundams!" She turned to GEORGE "GEORGE De saunt, France, Rose Gundam" to Chibodee "Chibodee crocket, America, Maxter Gundam" to Argo "Argo Gulskey, Russia, Bolt Gundam" to Sai saishi, she smiled "Sia saishi, china, Dragon Gundam ^- ^" then to Domone "Domone Kasshu, Japan, Burning Gundam ^-^!" she looked rather pleased of herself.  
  
((Oh did I tell you Ookamis 16!!! that's Sai sai's age too!!! WOW!! o-O))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
SIA SIA'S POV!!!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
After Bro introduced Ookami, and we all said our "Hi's" we all went out to dinner  
  
((I DUNNO!!!! ARGH!!! Ohwell ON WITH THE FIC!!!))  
  
At this fancy restaurant, blind Sneer waited outside, he seemed to know everything that was going on like some alien robot thingy.. Freeaakky!! Anyway all of the Shuffle Alliance, including Bro, Ookami and I, sat at one table while Sis and the other co pilot peoples sat at another. I sat down on one of those big chair thingy's  
  
((Ya know those big couch chair thingys at Miami subs and burger king, the ones that fit like three peoples, only this one is all fancy with cushions and stuff))  
  
Ookami slid in next to me, and Bro on her other side. GEORGE, Chibodee, and the overly weird Argo sat on the other side.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me ^-^ its really nice meeting all of you!"  
  
"Your welcome Lady Ookami" guess who that was.. YAH it was GEORGE!!  
  
((That's a weird name for a French guy. OHWELL!!!! o-O))  
  
I looked at the menu hoping she wouldn't notice me, ~come on Sai, put it together, don't blow it!!!~ I shifted in my seat, unfortunately it caught her attention from her conversation with GEORGE and Chibodee, Argo was too busy counting all the pieces of salt he had poured all over the table.  
  
"Hey Sai saishi, why so quiet? ^-^" She smiled in my direction  
  
~Oh no, what to say!! Err, um, I'm thinking YA IM THINKING!! ~ "Um just thinking I guess" ~Yah!! Who's the man!! ~  
  
((YAY TODAY'S OUT-OF-CHARACTURE DAY!!))  
  
"Thinking about what??" I blushed at her question, we all jumped at the sudden sound of gunshots from outside, well except Argo, cause he's to stupid to jump o-O. One of the windows suddenly blown out and glass shattered all over the floor, some random fat lady started screaming and fainted, but that's not important, Three men were standing in the door way to the restaurant, two had guns and the third was standing in the middle  
  
((Duh!!))  
  
I noticed it was the same guy who lost to Liger Zero and Blind Sneer the other day. Ookami slumped down in her seat, slightly trembling, trying not to be noticed by them, who were grinning, guns pointed at her direction, advancing toward us. The guy in the middle,  
  
((Lets just call him Boss))  
  
Boss's gaze was on Ookami ignoring our presence, Bro and the others had a pissed off face on, well except Argo who jumped up and screamed,  
  
~Guess I was wrong, he jumped!! ~  
  
"AHHHHH THE BOGGIE MAN HAS COME TO GET ME!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!" he was waving his arms in the air, he then got shot and died, ohwell no more Argo.  
  
((YAY!!))  
  
I could feel the slight shudder of her warm body as she scooted closer to me, I blushed and tolerated it. Sis and the other people were running out the back door, not that those guys cared they never even took there gaze off her seat, the only people that were left, were us, Ookami, and the three men. The Boss grinned and the other two did the little clicky thing, you know the thing you do before you fire a gun,  
  
"Hand her over and you'll get out alive" I saw Bro clench his fist  
  
~I wonder why he cares about her so much, he's usually all grumpy and stuff ohwell~  
  
And Chibodee and GEORGE both got out of there seats, GEORGE taking out his cool sword thingy, and Chibodee going into a fighting stance, I felt Ookami Slink lower in the seat. Blind Sneer shot through the broken window and latched his jaws on the Boss's arm, which wasn't a challenge because boss just happens to be a short chubby coward. There little boss was yelling and screaming, as Blind Sneer ripped his arm apart with fierce jerks of the head, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Keeping an eye on us the two men hesitated to fire at the big wolf, scared of hitting their scrawny leader. There was blood dripping down Blind Sneers mouth as his sharp teeth pierced deep in the mans flesh, I shuddered and looked at Ookami who had her head popped over the seat watching. I put a serious face on and stood up  
  
"Lets get outta here! Blind Sneer gave us some time lets go!" Ookami nodded and I smiled as we hurried out the back, followed by GEORGE, Bro, and Chibodee, Not Argo cause he was DEAD YAY!!! Sis was waiting outside, waving as we exited the building  
  
((MAYYYYYYJOR cliffhanger so don't blame me if it sux))  
  
Chibodee called his gundam, and Blind Sneer came running over, licking the blood from his lips a grin on his face, ignoring the various gunshots behind him. The two guys with the guns called there Gundams, but Chibodee defeated them rather easily, he stepped out giving a "Thumbs up" sigh a grin across his face, Ookami standing next to me was smiling, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, I scooted away, she just giggled and trotted over to Bro and Sis smiling. She thanked us for defending her and we all went to our homes, leaving Argo's body for the police peoples, tomorrow was my gundam match agenst Mermaid Gundam, but I decided to go and see the city tonight,  
  
~Mermaid gundam is damaged, it shouldn't be to hard right? ~ I sighed and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
A/N: whoa!! Major cliffhanger but I finally got it up, so what do ya think, it good or bad, I kno lots o peoples were out of character but I'm no good at that stuff so they sorta change down the way, ok that makes no since ohwell I don't either o_O Please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! At least 20 kks!!  
  
  
  
-Tootles, and Coolie-O! Chels-Dawg 


	4. Gundammatch and a good luck kiss

~*~*~*~A/N: hewwo there!!!!! TOO ALL OF U PEEPS HO'V READ KRIARA+ BUYO 4EVA AND WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS INSANITY: please review some ideas I'm clearly running out!! So anyways I didn't really hesitate to write this even though I'm not at 20 yet **sniffle, sniffle** THANKIES FOR THE REVEIWS!!!! I was really bored so I decided to update you know I already had it all written out before I- uh never mind ^-^ ON WIT THE FIC!!!!!!!! **Salutes**~*~*~  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Change of P.O.V or end of chapter  
  
((..)) What I'm saying not part of fic  
  
~~~~ Change of setting  
  
Oh and for all you people who commented o the out of charactureness I did tha ton purpose, and argo, well I HATE ARGO AND HES DEAD, AND MY LAST RANDOM ACTS OF INSANITY TOWARDS HIM, WAS ON PURPOSE!!! Thank you and have a nice day (  
  
Drastic Measures  
  
Chapter 4: Gundam match  
  
  
  
Ookami's P.O.V  
  
I tied my hair up, so just my bangs and two strips of hair were leaning against my cheeks. I wore a black tank top with a leather jacket opened to show my belly ((I love that word ^-^)) along with jean shorts, I put some light eye shadow and some blush, I didn't even both with lipstick. As I turned to walk out the door I shouted "Rain, Domone I'm going out to see the city!" I told Blind Sneer he could come cause I didn't want to be alone if there was another attack. I walked down the busy streets, stopping occasionally to look at the little stands and shops with all its sights and smells, most of it was new to me since I never really got out much with all the fights going on, I sighed and turned to continue my exploring till something caught my eye ~I wonder.~ I trotted over to a food stand, spotting Sai saici, he was eyeing a few men crowding around a girl, and a guy kneeling on the floor?? ~Guess he doesn't notice me with my clothing and makeup stuff ^-^~ "Hey Sai wazzup??!!" my voice broke him from his daze and he looked at me "huh?" I led him over to the side where we were alone, over to some benches; the ((glowing)) moon could be seen in the background. "C'mon silly ^-^ its me" he blushed making me giggle "your cute. even cuter when you blush ~-^" I leaned forward kissing him lightly on the cheek, he went several different shades of red in a short amount of time it should be on Ripley's Believe It or Not, but that would be weird so it wasn't. I turned quickly blushing myself, "O-O Ookami.." I smiled and turned facing him "good luck on your match tomorrow ^-^ I'll be rooting for ya!!" I turned and waved goodbye as I ran off leaving him standing there, still blushing, shocked, and yet happy.  
  
((I guess Ceceil just got kidnapped, raped, and DIED!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAI SAISCI'S P.O.V YAY!!!!!  
  
As I lay there in my bed studying the ceiling, thoughts in my head swirled around confusing me ((I DUNNO!!!!)) ~Did she really kiss ME??~ I put my hand to my cheek were her lips had touched ((oooo o_O)) ~.but she also said I was cute.~ "YES, YAY!!! WHOOOPEEE!!!!" ((MASHED POTATOES!!!!!)) I suddenly started jumping up and down cheering,  
  
"SAI SAISCI! QUIET DOWN IN THERE!!" banging on the walls could be heard.  
  
~Oops -.-~ I sat back down on my bed, my hand still on my cheek. I sighed ((happily!!!)) "Tomorrow I will win my match and show her how I really feel" I rolled over in my bed and fell asleep, hand never left that ((holy)) spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT MORNING!!!!! (still sai sai's P.O.V)  
  
I got out of bed and stretched, yawning lazily. I looked around then my eyes shot out of their sockets ((O_O!!!)) ~THE MATCH ARGH!!!!!~ I ran out of my room and out in the open, summoning my Gundam and flew off ((SUPERMAN!!!)) toward the tournament?? ((it is a tournament right??)) When I got there I had just made it, I scanned the crowed for Ookami, ignoring the stupid fishy person in front of me. I ended up spotting her as soon as the match started, she was standing with Bro and Sis next to the commanding unit, she was wearing her hair up just like the other night, but was wearing long jean pants, lose on the bottoms, and a red jacket. She had her bright smile and her beauty that made me confident in both myself, and my gundam ((aww **tear, tear**)) I dodged Mermaid gundams first attack, I used my dragon arm thingy and the battle was going good for me, until I got knocked in the water that is... ((evil laugh. MUWAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem)) He was attacking from several directions, at great speed, ~it looks like he's a giant robotic fish. duh!! HE IS A GIANT STUPID ROBOTIC FISH!!!!~ ((fish sticks^-^)) The fishy had kicked up some dirt at the bottom of this lake making it both harder to see, and of coarse to dodge ~grrr I can't lose this battle!!!~ he kicked up more dirt making it darker ~How is it he knows were I am, he surely cant see me~ I paused as he hit again, I noticed two panels on the sides near his cock pit ~heat sensors.~ I got an Idea not sure if it would work, or just be weird ~heck, here go's nothing!~ I raised my right/left either one!! Arm, the dragonhead opening its mouth, spitting out fire in several directions heating up the water ~he can't find me now.. **evil grin**~ I then ripped off my right/left either one!! And threw it on the ground, ~just as I suspected~ Mermaid gundam was hovering over my gundams arm, the water had cleared up. I pulled out one of my coolie-O poll thingys and thrust it right through the Mermaid Gundam, leaving it to sink to the bottom  
  
"Y-you tore off your own arm??!."  
  
"yah well sometimes you have to make sacrifices." ~for the one you love..~  
  
As my gundam pulled its self out of the water and on to the platform were the battle was SUPPOSED to be taken I could hear the roaring crowed cheering for my victory, I smirked and turned toward wear Ookami was standing, she was smiling, clapping I blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RAINS P.O.V HURRAH!!!!!!  
  
Me ad domone were walking down an alley, we weren't talking much, I kept glancing at him, wondering about his thoughts. He suddenly stopped at the end of the ally grinning. When I turned to see, I smiled, there standing there was Sai saishi and Ookami, They both looked rather shocked as they embraced each other.  
  
"Lets go say hi ^-^" Domone started walking cheerfully toward sai and ookami an evil grin across his face. I pulled on his Coolie-O cape thingy causing him to fall back  
  
"Domone." There was annoyance in my tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAI SAI'S P.O.V!!!!!!!! WOW! O-O!  
  
I sat in the waiting room, its like a place for gundam pilots to sit and relax after there matches or just sit around for no particular reason. I sighed ~I'm not even sure if I L-love her or not... I looked down to see a silver wolf sitting in front of me, he was looking into my eyes with a fierce shine like he was reading my mind or something "Blind Sneer??" the wolf grunted. I felt someone sit next to me on the couch, I turned and smiled at her, yah it was Ookami, she was also smiling but the sparkle in her eyes, made me sorta happy in side ~what is this weird feeling.~ ((GAH IM SO CONFUSED!!!))  
  
"Congratulations on your victory Sai ^-^" I blushed  
  
"Naw it was nothing!" She just smiled, Sis was standing over behind ookami, smiling at us, I blushed a little, but she got up and grabbed my hand.  
  
"common lets go for a walk Sai ^-^"  
  
"ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OOKAMI'S POV!!!  
  
I skipped along happily, he looked happy in a way I smiled as we approached the spot were we were last night I blushed remembering what I did ~did I really do that?!~ I paused and he pasted me, but turned around confusingly I smiled and continued skipping, but little did I know that the side walk was cracked.. I tripped and fell right on sai for a moment it looked as though we were embracing, but a couple seconds later we were both on the ground. I started laughing, and was soon joined by Sai,  
  
~this wasn't what I had in mind of a walk.oh well ^-^~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~A/N: TAH DAH!!!! Sry for all u peeps who were mean and decided to flame me!! :'( I did this chappy ova just for you peeps okay? ( (the new and improved) Chappy 4 now up!!! Review, review, review!!!! Please :'( I want reviews badly, but if u decide to flame me please don't do it cause your mean, do it so I can make improvements!!!!!! Anyways how'd you think of it so Fars?? Oh and rate it 1-10 if you already didn't please! I'm dieing to know!!!! I dunno what else to say here so buh byes!!  
  
  
  
-Tootles, and Coolie-O Chels-Dawg 


	5. BindSneers Rage and, um rosyness

~*~*~*~A/N: **sings rather loudly**: so now I'm in, OVER MY HEAD, WITH SOMETHING I SAID, COMPLETELY MISREAD IM BETTER OFF DEAD, AND NOW I CAN SEE, HOW FAKE YOU CAN BE, THIS HYPOCRACYS BEGINGING TO GET TO MEEEEE!!!!! Ok I gots Sum41 stuck in my head write now ^-^; anyhow... Alrighty, thankies all you peeps who sent me reviews, well the flames really scared me so that's why I didn't get this up too soon, anyways yah this is chappie FIVE I'm not really in a hyper mood right now so on with the fic. -Ahem- nevr mind that ^=^; ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~  
  
Chappy 5!!!  
  
After our trip, fall, laugh, moment he walked me home I tried not to fall again I was a little embarrassed but, it wasn't too bad. When I got home we waved good-bye and all that crap, and I skipped through the door to see Domone and a big ugly grin on his face  
  
"So how's our little love bug do' in? tell me was Sai saisci-' he was cutoff by Rain dragging him off by his cape thing  
  
"Eh???" I shrugged and skipped to my room. I walked through my room door to see Blind Sneer sitting there giving me a questionly look cocking his head, "What?! Nothing happened ok! I tripped!" he snorted and gave me a "rriiiiiiIIIIIIITTTTtttteee" look I bopped him playfully on the nose ~Blind Sneer your like a brother to me, would I lie to you??~ I laughed, I got dressed and jumped in bed and fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BLIND SNEER'S POV!!!!! ((Yes wolf/organoids can hav POVS too ya know!))  
  
  
  
  
  
I trotted along side of Ookami, ignoring obvious stares, and petrified screams from random fat elderly woman ((^-^)) I knew she was looking for that annoying, weird smelling, I-don't-know boy ((sai)) A low growl started in my throat  
  
"What's got you so angry, Blind Sneer?" Ookami said in a rather sarcastic tone, I looked away and grunted  
  
~How dare she ask that! She knows damn right why I'm pissed!!!!~ ((ooo BAD DOGGY! ;)' )) She shrugged and muttered "whatever" NOT THAT I COULDN'T HEAR IT WITH MY SUPER SONIC HEARING AND ALL! I looked ahead to see that "calone infested" French guy, and the purple and PINK haired cocky guy that calls me a mutt. ~ A MUTT CAN YOU BELIVE THAT, ME A MUTT!!! grrrrrrr~  
  
I growled again and wrinkled my nose to the strong scent of rosyness that just swept over me as the French guy bowed, his OVER larged bangs, -er- hair, almost breaking my nose "Bonjour"  
  
The cocky guy put his OVER larged hand on my head and said "hey Ookami how' s goin. hey mutt" I flattened my ears at the remark  
  
"Hiya GEORGE, Chibodee" I growled and snapped at the cocky guys hand, he just laughed and dodged my snapping jaws. ~I SWARE I'm gonna KILL that freak!~ I grunted and trotted by my Purple haired rival and his screaming- Girly-Comrades, the rosy guy just. um.. stood there.  
  
"Um have you guys seen Sai saici?" I could tell it was Ookami speaking cause who else would want to see that brat.  
  
"Yah he's over near the command unit, ya know where Rain is"  
  
"Thanks ^-^" She set off toward the command thingy. Anyways she slowed her pace, and I just snorted and sat beside the kid.  
  
"Hey Blind Sneer, is Ookami with you?"  
  
"WOOF GROWL GRUNT. **snort**"  
  
"o_O EH?"( ( SAI )  
  
~ GAH WHY DO THEY EVEN BOTHER ASKING!!~ I then barked and wagged my tail -I don't know why I just did- He smiled and looked back at the gundam match, Ookami behind him- GRINING. I cocked my head and rolled my eyes ~Why do I put up with this.~ She poked him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and twirl around facing her.  
  
"O-Ookami. hi"  
  
"HIYA! ((she says that a lot!))" I snorted bored out of my mind. I looked up at his face seeing that he was fighting the blush  
  
~what's his problem anyway didn't she say he was cuter when he blushed?! GAH kids these days, stupider than they look, guess I'll have to help, not saying I like this relationship or anything sure I'm a wolf, but I'm also an organoid, who to my calculations ((o_O brainy)) are helpful and useful to fellow pilots, unlike dogs who are useless and ((sniff sorry PAJEUGE)) helpless, therefore I will help because I am a helpful and useful wolf/organoid and not a helpless and useless DOG! ~ I got up and walked behind the annoying NON-blushing boy and smirked as a jumped thrusting my paws on his back applying all my weight in this deadly attack, causing him to fall forward, arms out -accidentally- embracing Ookami. I sat there, a big grin across my maw ((for u peeps who don't know: Maw: mouth, muzzle)) She looked shocked, and she was blushing a bit., him on the other hand went frozen, arms still around Ookami, he had lost his ability to fight the blush, going completely red. I looked across the stadium, with x-ray vision and all, spotted Mr. Rosy and Cocky Man, rosy was grinning, and cocky was whistling, pointing, and also amazingly laughing. I growled and fiercely scolded them with a evil snarl, though they didn't really notice, it took them awhile to finally stop and get with the PROGRAM. Ookami and the kid had already pulled apart from their MOMENT, him lost with words, and her smiling blushing, and she was not making eye contact. I rolled my eyes at one of the Old lady's pointing in my direction, the shrieking noise really getting on my nerves.  
  
So I sat there and pondered to myself thinking of ways I could do to make them closer together.  
  
  
  
~this could be fun~ **Evil smirk** -Insert EVIL music here-  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hewwo! Blind Sneer is just so evil isn't he? THAT'S WHY I LOVE THE GULLABLE MUTT SO MUCH! **huggles Blind sneer plushy** oh and please read my fwends fics and review for hers too, cause she's all depressed ya kno! BUT REVIEW ME FIRST! Her lookup is ImaginationVersion7.0!! PWEASE!  
  
BS: IM NOT A MUTT!!!!!!!  
  
Yah yah whatever u say!! Anyways REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh and You have to send Ideas on how Blind Sneer can make their relation ship better, or else I cant update, fair enough right? THANKIES!  
  
Pwease!!  
  
-Tootles Chels-Dawg! 


End file.
